


Shake Your Boov-thang

by orphan_account



Series: archived fics [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, contains spoilers for the movie "Home", this is so dumb i am so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi and Oikawa go to see the movie <i>Home</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Shake Your Boov-thang

**Author's Note:**

> This is an archived fic. Previously deleted; reposting it (with minor edits) because I want it some other place than in my fic folder.
> 
> Regardless of it being archived, I do hope you enjoy!
> 
> Kudos, comments, and/or critic are always welcome!

Iwaizumi dragged nearly-sobbing Oikawa out of the movie theater, grunting with Oikawa’s full weight pressed onto him.

“Iw-Iwa-chan. Th-that was such a b-beautiful movie, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa hiccuped, his arm slung loosely around Iwaizumi’s shoulder and face buried the crook of Iwaizumi’s neck. Iwaizumi only grunted and turned his head away in response, finding talking too exhausting when combined with carrying all of Oikawa’s weight.

It was nearly an hour before Oikawa and Iwaizumi got home as they missed their train stop and had to take a round trip back — Iwaizumi blames Oikawa’s incessant babbling about the movie they just finished watching.

“Iwa-chan.”

“Yes?” Iwaizumi replied, arranging his and Oikawa’s shoes neatly at the door before he stepped into the hall.

“Do you want coffee?” Oikawa said, head popping out of the kitchen.

Iwaizumi grunted an affirmative “yes” and plopped himself onto the couch. Closing his eyes and leaning back, Iwaizumi listened to the whirr of the coffee maker and Oikawa slamming and opening cabinets, looking for various things. A few minutes later, upon hearing the socked pitter patter of Oikawa’s feet, Iwaizumi opened his eyes to see Oikawa walking toward him, two cups of coffee in his hands.

“Thanks,” Iwaizumi said quietly as Oikawa handed him his coffee and sat next to him on the couch.

“Mmm.”  

Iwaizumi and Oikawa sat there for a few minutes, arms pressed against each other’s while the sipped their respective drinks. They sat in silence, comforted with the sounds of rain beginning and the click of their heater turning on.  

“How do you drink such sweet coffee?” Iwaizumi asked, breaking the silence, his nose wrinkling at the growing sickly sweet smell emitting from Oikawa’s own coffee cup.

“Says the man who drinks his coffee with five sugars.”

“At least I only put sugar in it. Only one-third of your coffee is actually coffee, the rest is sugar and milk.”

“You’re so mean Iwa-chan, milk is good for you and sugar makes me happy.”

“Sure.”

After their little banter, Oikawa and Iwaizumi resumed sitting in silence once again, satisfied with just being by each others side.

Eventually, the sun had gone down and the rain grew harder, the hard pounding creating white noise inside their apartment. They had finished their drinks long ago, both cups sitting on their coffee table, their bright colours creating a bright contrast in the otherwise darkened room. Oikawa’s head was resting on Iwaizumi’s shoulder and Iwaizumi was resting his head on top of Oikawa’s.

“I think they were cute.”

“Hmm?” Iwaizumi rose at the voice of his boyfriend, “Who were cute?”

“The Boov.”

“You think any alien in all alien movies are cute.”

Pouting, Oikawa looked up at Iwaizumi, “It’s not my fault aliens are cute, Iwa-chan! I bet you’re just jealous~”

“Hah? Why would I be jealous of a fictional alien?”  

“Because they’re cute and you’re not.”

“Of course I’m not cute. If I recall, last night you said that I was really, really sexy.“

“Sh-Shut up!” Oikawa exclaimed, blushing at the memory of last night.

Snickering at his obvious win, Iwaizumi gently shoved Oikawa off of him and grabbed their empty cups, heading towards the kitchen. Oikawa followed after him, coming up behind Iwaizumi who was now washing the empty cups and the rest of the dishes. Oikawa wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist and nuzzled his face into the crook of Iwaizumi’s neck, kissing the soft skin. Letting out a contented sigh, Oikawa closed his eyes and listened to the rhythmic sound of Iwaizumi washing dishes.

“Oi. If you’re so tired, go change and sleep.”

“I’m not going to bed without you, Iwa-chan~”

“Mmm, okay but you better not fall asleep on me. I’m not going to carry you back to our bed.”

“So you would just dump me on the floor instead?”

“Yes.”

Laughing softly, Oikawa replied jokingly. “You’re so mean, Iwa-chan.”

“Mmm.”

Finishing up with the dishes, Iwaizumi once again had to drag Oikawa despite him previously stating that he would rather drop Oikawa on the floor. Oikawa had fallen asleep sometime around Iwaizumi’s eighth dish, arms still tightly wrapped around Iwaizumi and face still nuzzled in the crook of Iwaizumi’s neck. It didn’t help that Oikawa had also started drooling, wetting Iwaizumi’s skin unpleasantly and uncomfortably.

Gently tugging Oikawa’s arms around his neck, removing them from his waist, Iwaizumi made his way back to their bedroom and dropped Oikawa into their bed. After tugging off his own clothing and changing into a new pair of briefs, Iwaizumi then moved to undress Oikawa who was still very much fast asleep. Stripping Oikawa down to nothing but his boxers , Iwaizumi eyed Oikawa with a warily. Oikawa’s boxers were navy with tiny green men waving and holding peace signs as a pattern. Iwaizumi should have known Oikawa was going to wear those boxers when they had decided to see the American movie, “Home,” a movie about aliens, but he was still surprised. Tired and cold, Iwaizumi fell into bed next to Oikawa and tugged the duvet over both his and Oikawa’s bodies. Oikawa rolled on his side and inched closer to Iwaizumi’s warmth, an instinct of his, Iwaizumi had mused before considering all the times Oikawa has done the very same thing while unconscious. Moving closer, Oikawa buried his face into Iwaizumi’s neck, his hands snaking around Iwaizumi’s waist, moving to grab his butt.

“I thought you were asleep.”

“I was but then you stripping me down so sensually woke me up~”

“I was undressing you so you wouldn’t sleep uncomfortably.”

“I know that, Iwa-chan...thank you, Iwa-chan.”

“Mmm.”

Oikawa squeezed Iwaizumi butt again, this time harder and more noticeably than the first time. Letting out a loud yelp of surprise, Iwaizumi glared at Oikawa who was looking up at him with a grin on his face.

“What?” Iwaizumi asked.

Squeezing Iwaizumi’s butt again, Oikawa’s smile grew bigger, “Shake your boov-thang, Iwa-chan.”

“Shut up, Oikawa.” Iwaizumi groaned.

Inching up closer to Iwaizumi’s face, hands still on his butt, Oikawa moved to kiss Iwaizumi. It was a soft, sweet kiss. It was warm and it tasted like movie popcorn and slushies and Iwaizumi returned Oikawa’s kiss just as sweetly, if not sweeter.

“Hey, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked, breaking off their small kissing session.

“Mmm?” By this time, Iwaizumi was starting to fall asleep, eyelids drooping. Oikawa’s kisses had an ability to calm Iwaizumi down and relax him and sometimes effectively put him to sleep.

“Knock, knock.”

“No.”

“Please, Iwa-chan. Please!”

“Fine. But just this once and never again.”

“Mm, I promise. Okay, let’s start all over. Knock, knock.”

“Who’s there?”

“Interrupting cow.”

“Interrupting co—”

“Moo!”

“Shut up, Oikawa.”   

Giggling, Oikawa repeated, “I’m an interrupting cow~ Moo~ Moo~”

“Oikawa, please.”

“Haha, I’m sorry. Good night, Hajime. I love you.”

“Go to sleep, idiot.”

“Don’t be so mean! You’re supposed to say 'Love you too, Tooru.'"

“I love you, Tooru.”

“Mmm, much better.”

“Now sleep please.”

“Yessir, Iwa-chan.”

And Iwaizumi and Oikawa fell asleep just like that; warm and wrapped in each other’s arms. The rain had slowed down, the white noise it caused eventually stopping and being replaced by the wind blowing through the trees. Their heater was still working hard to keep their apartment warm, clicking and humming, harmonizing with the now even breaths of both the boys buried under their thick duvet.


End file.
